x men Ranavk the future of mankind
by supernatural-fan2
Summary: New Earth far far away in the year 7024 of the 71 century. mutants struggle to live in peace with humans still, but with human race in trouble .The Ranavk race seeks to destroy everyone. with unlikely people showing up can they work together,put different aside an work together beat this new threat. this a reveres bit of x men days of future past.
1. Ranavk

New Earth far far away in the year 7024 of the 71 century. I should explain things bit first before we go any further. You see this is year 7024 of the 71 century wow long way huh, new earth that cool earth sun was expanding so we fled earth while back in ships till we found new earth and made it are home. It's same as earth it has air, water everything we need to live. And even mutants and humans began to get along, but stuff doesn't always last for ever. Then 4 years ago a ship came to earth. A race of aliens called Ranavk came with that ship they stared to kill humans along with mutants that got in there way. My half Brother Jonathan, works for them now and me I got captured an locked up by military personal, along with other mutants.

Some were outside New York City in year 7024. "We need do something now" said a military personal. He scratched an itch on his arm, of his green/brown army uniform. That had been bugging in his tight outfit so not very fun to be in that is for him others didn't seem to have this problem. This was a secret military base underground. Consisting of 9 floors.

"I know" said the Mayor as they walked down the long hallway, he was unaware were they were Mayor was not short, but he was large in his stomic. Eyes, face showed just how old he was but still had kind heart. Plus good ideas. The Ranavk were becoming problem he was the one that organized this base till they had plan to get rid the Ranavk. The Ranavk are alien Creatures, who stood 10" tall, grey in color. With claws and teeth like razors, that can cut steel. Last but not lest they had tail cuz what creature not complete without on.

The walls had grey color that was starting to fad, there were lights on celling. No windows filled the room. The head defence and the head defence second in command, Commander Cheri was the same high as the Head of defence Simon Baxter, she had black hair tied into bun. She was in her late 30s as was the Head of defence. Simon Baxter had dark brown, for being 5"8 he was well built. "We need are miracles" said Simon Baxter making way through door into a new room. The Mayor and they few soldiers thought so too. "Just have to hope we get one" said Commander Cheri they had reached the jail cell area "in mean time we just do what they ask us too, do" glancing at few people in cells.

The future hadn't changed they still hunted are kind yes I'm a mutant. They still experimented on some of us. I just sat on floor of my cell. As they watched me, I was just playing with some rubber cubes. The cells were medium size, with one bed and grey coloring on walls. Wall of the cell windows were like any average cell windows would, only these had something extra that let us use are powers inside cell only.

The Mayor others looked over at my cell watching girl that was 5"5 that looked 25, with long blue hair (born with that color) in a long Dutch side braid googles on her forehead and wore long dark sweater the sleeves were short because a very long gloves with finger holes that went up to her elbow went over rest sweater, skinny black with pare shorts attached, and very long gloves with finger holes that went up to her elbow but with her shirt she wore you didn't see it all and short black combat boots. Arms and hands rose up as and levitated rubber cubes. "And what about the person that escaped?" asked the Mayor. A mutant somehow managed escape before being put in cell. That being my half brother Jonathan, he had the powers to reality warping, Imagination Manifestation, Telekinesis, Telepathy. My powers were Illusion Manipulation, Telepathy, physic shield, and telekinesis.

Jonathan had escaped but they didn't know how he did it but I did" you have so much more to worry, with my brother out there, not to mention the Ranavk" I said not even turning my head ,Jonathan had resented me ever since his my dad returned to his mother after mine had died of sickness. This rage had made him go evil as he grew up; I still believed there was some good inside him.

Simon said" That's Astrid Clarke; one that escaped was her half-brother " the Mayor was shocked they hadn't had half or even twins before and this was first he herd of this. The Mayor was not as nice as you would think; being it had been his idea to capture mutants in first place. He didn't know they were experimenting on them. "Keep up what you're doing keep me posted on anything" said the Mayor. With them all left the room.

I looked as they left the room I used power to move my googles down over my eyes I said" there will be day were they will beg us mutants to help" I said with that I crossed my arms using part of my telekinesis powers: Pressure Combustion to then explode rubber cubes.

-  
>One alien ship "Jonathan "said a Ranavk walking up to Jonathan. Jonathan had strikingly similar features like that of Astrid. He is 5``7 with black hair, very muscular and Wares long dark paints with long black combat boots, dark sweater." We await orders" The alien ship hovered over earth, with fractions of out posted around world with teleports, to come go for orders. It only 3 floor main deck, and prison, its exterior was grey, wires run along floors." You will get them soon, first I want pay sister visit first" the Ranavk nodded" I shale get teleport ready "then the Ranavk walked away.<p> 


	2. futrure and past oh my

*I do apology if some my info/descriptions on the x men characters not totally accurate I did best. Also some my new characters few maybe fairly powerful but I going make sure they not over powerful I balance everything out.

1973 old earth Westchester New York Xavier School for gifted youngsters , Just after the events of x men days of future past, Charles school was finally back up and running but what he and the mutants didn't know was they were going to be needed to save world once more.

In the town in the north back on New Earth far far away in the year 7024 of the 71 century. Was an abandoned building underground it was more, abandoned prison turned into hotel refuge. Like most prisons you had two floors, this place had that? Even its own medical places, and an extra room used for science too now, oh and even have a training area as well. The place main cafeteria was located in the middle and bedrooms along the side. The walls were painted yellow, to help brighten up the place to have people forget that this place had used to hose bad guys. Lights followed all along walls an over the cafeteria.

The smell of food lingered around it was about dinner time. But For Tyler and his friend Rosie they had other ideas. Tyler was tall male with red hair, standing 5"8 he was not buff buff but had some mussel, he wore glasses him and Rosie wore black t-shirt a grey jean pants. Both were in there 30s, human not mutant, but both are geniuses. "Pass me they switch" said Tyler fixing the controls to panel he was making.

Rosie grumbled. She had been typing away trying get the code right. Getting up, grabbing the switch Tyler was talking about after he yelled few times for she had gotten the wrong one "your welcome" said Rosie raising her eyebrows at Tyler who barely looked up at her, when she handed the switch to him.

"Oh ya sorry. Thank you" responded Tyler still not looking up, to wrapped up in his work. There was so much stuff around the, the lab that someday they could hardly find things. There lab was average size of room but tiny bit bigger, only few lights hung on celling and it's was dingy grey color the walls. 2 larger tables filled with, papers, tools computers. But all so the floors were too filled with lots stuff as well. Hence why they could not find things most of the time, along with being geniuses Tyler and Rosie were inventers.

The twins walked into room, Reagan and Nicholas. Nicholas, stood 5"7 he has long dark hair, and green eyes. Wares long dark paints with long black combat boots, dark sweater. Nathan powers are Electricity Mimicry, Electricity Manipulation, and Electrical Transportation (he is learning it) Weather Manipulation: to manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms (only).

Unlike his twin she had ability to copy other mutant's powers. Reagan stood 5"3 has long red hair, in pony tail, green eyes like brother. She too wore long dark paints with long black combat boots, dark sweater. Also being twins they were same age 23, both twins had their powers manifested when they were 11, seeing their parents being taken away from them. That was last time they saw their mom and dad. "Think we ever be able, leave one day?" asked Reagan they had been in this place for good 4 years since they were 19, doing best help out and keep low about their powers as well. Reagan tripped over tool box in front her" ow" said Reagan wincing for only second. But in that second Nicholas felt it too. And ginned his teeth bit too at the pain he felt without even hurting himself. Along powers Reagan and Nicholas could slightly feel each other feeling, thoughts without reading mind but just knew what they were thinking? This made the twins inseparable nearly. "We told tell you dinner was just about done" said Reagan stepping over tool box this time, she keep coshes of where she stepped. Tyler and Rosie were usually too wrapped up in their work to even, eat.

Reagan and Nicholas narrowed their eyebrows wondering what kind, invention they had mad this time. As they observed this round circle thing, while they watched Tyler fiddle with the control panel." What you make this time man" Nicholas said stepping back, last few invitations didn't go well for them. Reagan hesitantly took on but Nicholas pulled her back. Knowing she was anxious to see what it was. "

It's time machine." Answered Rosie. Regan and Nicholas jaws dropped." Go got to be kidding me" said Regan and Nicholas at same time. Tyler jumped into conversation" once switch and code down it should be read to use too."

Rosie typed the last line she need, in the code" done code how about the switch?" asked Rosie inserting memory key but for second." Yup put in code a let's see what happens" said Tyler.

Magneto had been asked by Charles Xavier is old friend to come to x mansion. At first he said no. as he drove up into the x mansion long driveway, of Charles Xavier childhood home. It was now school for mutants. Magneto aka Eric lehnsherr, Magneto stood at least 6" has short dark hair. He wore lean light brown leather jacket over his light grey plaid sweater, and jean pants. He was in his 30s.

The X mansion was huge at 76,654 square feet. Within the grounds are large open fields, surrounded by woods. It contained several rooms like Acrobatics rooms, dorms, state of the art computer labs, library and a "Danger Room" for all your training needs. All this was all on different levels of the five floors. That is the x mansion. It also contained a machine built but hank aka Beast called cerebro, a device that enables Charles to locate other mutants. Someone also loved brown lot the rooms walls were brown.

One thing Magneto didn't have but wished he did was his helmet that protected him from people from reading his mind." I heard that Erik, but so glad you decided come after all" Charles thought into Eric's mind seconds after he thought it. Something's never changed as he walked through the doors of the x mansion. To be greeted by his old friend Charles. "Hello Charles" said Magneto. Not sure what else to say feeling bit tongue tied.

Inside the x mansion main entrance, at far end a large window let in lot sunlight, just below a huge staircase let in both direction to verse places in the mansion. On each side room were 4 black pillars, between them there is large hallway that led to of rooms in mansion. To right in middle was funky type rug, a medium size table was in the middle on rug. Also there few arm chairs and tables beside each other. Chandlers hung from celling.

But Charles could tell why, he was still bit tensing between them. Charles wheeled his silver, grey wheelchair up to Erik. Charles was 27 or 30s. He still had the Short /long darkish brown hair, with bit beards from last time, when they helped Logan aka the wolverine with saving world." So glad came" said Charles watching Erik watch some students go by." Yes school back up in running" answering Erik question he just thought. He was also warring his usual light brown jacket over, grey plaid shirt and jean paints. Clearly he couldn't coordinate his clothing choosey today.

Magneto sighed" if I stay for bit no reading my mind when I don't want it to be read" said Magneto "I also prefer be called Magneto if anyone talks to me. Those my terms" he couldn't think nothing else for the time being. Charles nodded. "Good"

Beast and Alex aka Havak were just walking down when they noticed Charles talking to Eric." Eric I didn't think you would come" said Beast he stopped talking the serum and was back to his blue, fur nature. Alex thought same thing when Charles had told them. About inviting Eric here for reason he didn't say. There were only few people that new he was invited. Ok well Beast new being him and Charles were close friends. Beast was tall boy about 21 years looking, he was tall had short dark hair, he wore glass too. He wore red jeans, a yellow shirt, and white strip with blue sleeves.

Alex on other hand was still wearing his, black and whited plaid checkered sweater with thin red/purple jacket over top and Jean pants, watch had few holes in them. He was about same age Beast maybe younger. "Hey Erik I mean Magneto" said Alex .Charles just told him along with all students in his mind he wanted be called by Magneto." Nice to see you again"

Magneto ignored Alex to say" so why did you call me hear" "this way will explain, Alex please get others" said Charles as he wheeling out the room, Eric following right beside him. Alex nodded and went to get who Charles ment, in this case wolverine peter, maximoff aka Quicksilver..

45 min later and Magneto losing his patients already. "Ok so what you going show us" a fast talking Quicksilver said as he ran over not even in seconds, Waling on the opposite side of Charles wheelchair. Quicksilver possibly same age as Alex or around that, he was shorter than Charles if he was still able to walk. He wore black t shirt, with Pink Floyd name and symbol on it, most likely a concert t-shirt. As it was well worn, over the t-shirt he had a silver jacket on in fact most stuff he wore was silver, belt shoes, wristwatch, his hair had mixture of mostly grey with very faint dark black and white in it. Only his pants were not silver they were black along with his googles that rested on top head and his shoelaces were blue.

Beat, Alex barley making it to catch up with Quicksilver, they only coat the end of Charles answer to Quicksilver question." over their" Charles pointed to as they walked outside.

Charles was pointing to purple like portal that had not been there earlier today." All that way for portal really Charles" said Magneto o so thrilled. So he decided to go through portal. He ran at the Portal with Charles shouting for him stop watch Erik didn't. An ordered them all go follow Erik be sure he didn't do anything that would damage time lines etc, which was last thing he would want see again.


	3. New faces

Reagan, Nicholas, Rosie and Tyler shocked when man followed by others walked through. Thinking who these people, more important were they friend foe etc. "satisfied Erik" said Charles he should have waited before jumping through portal. Only to be in some sort lab, an average size of room but tiny bit bigger, only few lights hung on celling and it's was dingy grey color the walls. 2 larger tables filled with, papers, tools computers. But all the floors were too filled with lots stuff as well. Watch reminded Charles that some the student's rooms back at his school, how they were messy most times.

Magneto just ignored Charles question. Charles always thought he was reckless, insubordinate he could on and on about names if he wanted too. Looking away from Charles altogether, Sweet was rolling down his brow noticing how warm it was, havens knows why it was this high till he noticed not one but two heaters.

Nicholas went over to portal" Love your toys" he was close he accidently made spark hit portal, watch sometimes when was around electronics it happened. "No Nicholas careful" said Reagan" get back" Luckily everyone did, because Nicholas spark made portal steam bit before it short a fired then it stopped working." Um sorry" said Nicholas. Rosie and Tyler went up to their portal, great them both grumbling while doing so. Charles read their thoughts.

Rubbing his temples Tyler though "Great this will take years, just to fix" Rosie thoughts we same" how will get parts, without Astrid or Clara great" Thought Rosie, She a Tyler looked over the mess Nicholas had done this time.

Nicholas and Reagan took time; too introduce themselves, clearing their throats. Then spoke. "I'm Regan this my twin Nicholas" said Regan. Extending hand out, doing best make new people less maybe nerves since being stuck in their time, for not sure how long. Less she could do was make them feel at home.

Charles wheeled his wheelchair up to Reagan. "nice to meet you names Charles Xavier, these students, colleges and friends" said Charles with warm smile, as he shock Regan hand. Regan felt power grow inside her same feeling she got when she copied her twins power sometimes. Pulling back, from after she briefly herd Charles an others around her, she had only read minds few times from the friend Astrid who could also read thoughts, not just block people from reading her thoughts, or using her telekinetic powers.

Rushing up to her twin Nicholas looked concerned for his twin feeling bit power she now felt, "you ok Reagan?" asked Nicholas. Reagan didn't move, didn't look at her twin. "There like us too but from past "her voice was little shaken. But Reagan was also in way excited maybe they could finally get their friends back that had been captured years back.

"Mutants it's got to be joke" said Wolverine thinking really people from who's were could ever be mutants like they were. "It's no Joke Logan" Charles scanned the twins minds as well Rosie and Tyler's, they were right they were mutants like them.

Incredible thought Beast. "Other mutant's wow" said Alex stunned like all others were. What were the odds you jump through portal only find other mutants, in who knows where they were.

Ranavk, New Earth in the year 7024 of the 71 century was lot to take in Charles though for one two mutants at least. Referring to Logan and Erik, Logan could get over it but Magneto he didn't think would. That may pose problem for them, he didn't want that to happen. "Erik please, this was your fault you knew we would fallow you" said Charles watching Erik pass up down not good sign at all. "You did this"

He laughed "only half that boy over their did rest when he zapped the portal" "shouted Magneto raising his voice now. Charles was afraid someone would over hear them, but too late he could hear minds thinking what's going on in lab. Only Charles could tell he wouldn't dime down his voice.

Rosie and Tyler were only ones that toned out the shouting and went to work on portal. Having conversation with beast on the portal they had built. Quicksilver were just talking in corner quietly with Alex. The Wolverine was just listing to Charles an Erik conversation. The twins had to step out get food they brought food for others as well Rosie and Tyler.

"Who invited me back to your place, huh" said Magneto. Charles went silent." See if you didn't even ask me come we may not be…" Wolverine pushed him against wall, having had it with the fighting. "Shut up both you, it's all your faults ok what done is done" his claws came out hand, pointing it at Erik face." Got it" Erik nodded" good" Wolverine lowered his hand, claws that had come out went back in as he let go Erik before walking away from him.

Best walking up to Charles said" it might be while then we think, but if we can get Nicholas and Reagan friends back we might be able get home but in mean time. It doesn't hurt to help stop their Ranavk" this would give them time train; help out future again in mean time. Agreeing Charles asked Rosie and Tyler to send for Reagan an Nicholas who didn't take long get back.

Both explained were Astrid and Clara, both too agreed to help get their friends back." We have jet plane we can use" said Reagan" it's out in the hanger " joining Reagan and Nicholas, Charles, Magneto, Logan Best decided to come, Alex and Quicksilver, were under orders to stay in lab with Rosie and Tyler


	4. flash back

Inside the security base dungeon, Astrid sat on the floor of her cell. She felt utterly board, she had new rubber balls, and blocks to move with her telekinesis power she had. That was all she had for entertainment. That being her telepathic, illusions powers didn't work in cell, in fact the cell supressed those powers. The whole purpose of the cell so she couldn't get into people's heads to escape, sometime she would lip talk with Clara who was right across from her. Clara had power to create portals too teleport with, due to the cell that was supressed as well. Though all Astrid could think of was being captured, betrayed by her half-brother Johnathan.

Delilah, Clara, Hellion, jack, Toby, Jonathan and I on way somewhere in New York City. They had been getting parts, food, water all things they needed." Carful Rosie, Tyler no like if you break that. They will not like that at all" said Clara. Clara short boy brown hair is 5" 4 Wares long dark paints with long black combat boots, dark sweater.

"Will do" said Toby picking up box of computers, cords and more. Toby is tall 5"5 lean muscular, with white dyed hair (now permanent) in mussel black no-sleeve shirt and black pants, with medium black combat boots.

Clara, Delilah, Jack laughed. Toby seemed to drop things just get laugh or attachment from girls if he saw them. What flirt he was. Jonathan was just walking in silence all this time. I tried reading him but I only ever got pics and sounds from his mind. Jonathan has similar features to Astrid, 5``7 with black hair, very muscular and Wares long dark paints with long black combat boots, dark sweater. I was about to say something when herd crash an Hellion voice shouting" jack, Toby" Hellion has long black hair, is 5"6, wares black skinny leather combat outfit and long combat boots. I turned around only see Hellion on ground as now was Clara and Delilah.

Suddenly something stuck me in neck. A tiny like dart, feeling blurred eyed as took it out from neck." Wha... Happening" I said falling to my knees, looking up at Jonathan who was only on unharmed. Throwing dart past Johnathan" you did his but why" realizing we all been tranquilized. "you see in time" snickered Jonathan" ok boys they all yours"

Men in suits, caring guns came, taking us away; last thing I saw before blanking out was Jonathan walking away. Not doing anything stop the men.

A familiar voice said" miss me" Jonathan hair now shorter, since last time id seem him. But he was still wearing outfit he had been day he betrayed us. Jonathan stood just feet outside her cell window smiling evil laugh" I see they have you playing with kiddy toys." I couldn't help but burst over to cell window, rage filled by body, I was also unaware I was using my powers. The Blocks a balls were floating along with, bed a night table. I'd never let my rage get better me before it was first." No" Jonathan knew this wasn't true." What you want" after all he did what did he want this time.

"Oh I want to let you out" said Jonathan still smiling his evil smile, watching a shocked Astrid Face." I'm freeing you and others too" to prove what he ment he went over to nearby switch. Pulling handle down, I watched my cell window as well others cell windows go down. Second the cell went down my head started to pound, sounds, noises people thoughts all came flooding back. The sounds felt like I was in on big concert so load. Falling to my knees, balls an blocks, bed, table feel ground with load crash.

My hands dared to my head, unable to focus, hearing men, and women voices. They were screaming, explosions went off, I didn't even hear my friends call me." so many voices" I said wide eyes looking everywhere. "Lydia come hear please" said Jonathan gesturing for girl 5"5 long red hair, in long black tight pants an dark sweater, with black combat boots. Catching glance of this Lydia, but no doubt she worked with my half-Brother. Her boots made squeaky as she walked." Yes Jonathan. What do you need" asked Lydia. Looking down at me still he said" take care this for me "walking away to go talk to other mutants That had been locked up. Lydia smiled." With pleasure"

Delilah, Clara, Hellion, jack, Toby, and Alexis were looking around trying regroup. When Jonathan approached him" hello now I'm only going talk to you, I want give you chance to choose to stand with me or my sister" said Jonathan. Delilah, Hellion, and jack took steps toward. "Delilah, Hellion, jack how could you" said Alexis taking steps backward but didn't get far when Ranavk stood behind, sent its claw threw Alexis stomic, blood gushed out, spilling on flood, her outfit was drenched. Falling backwards once Ranavk removed its claw, Owen cried out catching his sister as she gasped for air.

Clara could hear my cries of pain, as we watched Jonathan walk over Delilah, Hellion, and jack followed him "Lydia time now" Mental Shield Penetration, Illusion Manipulation, Telepathy was Lydia powers. This ment my power block telepathic, illusions and what not was useless around Lydia. I was still shaking, screaming bit when Clara, Toby came up to me. Owen was still holding his dead sister, crying his eyes out. Delilah, Hellion, jack and Jonathan had already left who knows how they did that along with other mutants he could find.

The jet, Beast, Charles, Magneto, wolverine, Nicholas and Reagan were in was huge white private jet plane. With cream leather exterior, brown marble tables. There was even bar to wolverine liking; a long cream coach was on opposite side plane isle. Further down isle past light blue curtin was more seating areas, with bathroom at very end.

It was very long ride, Charles and Magneto played game cheese, wolverine had several glasses, till Charles cut him off. Reagan and Nicholas were quietly talking with Beast. "how did get Fur blue?" asked Reagan blue was one favorite color too. Beast laughed then said" no. I took something I made with friends blood and well I blue now" Nicholas shrugged his eyes. Thinking why she did this as questions, frankly she did that too often. "don't shrug eyes Nicholas at me" Beast never seen twin mutants so this got him wondering more way they acted like had telepathy too bit, he had read about twins never really seen it in action before" impressive, what you two displaying right now. Even though you twins have different powers, yet still feel, think like have telepathy" said Beast. The twins smiled at Beast complement "thank you" both said at exact same time. Wolverine groaned wondering if they would do that all time he and others were hear.

Soon pilot said they were closing in on base and to get ready. They all looked out windows, but gasped as base looked well in ruins, fire, smoke were coming from building. Charles even picked up cries inside from injured or still missing people. "Set plane down we need go in I guide Beast, wolverine, Nicholas an Eric" said Charles. had he seen picture of Clara an Astrid he could pick out Clara thoughts only watch thought was odd.

Once plane landed Wolverine, Magneto, Beast along with Nicholas headed out and inside base. Reagan decided to stay in plane, she did feel worry for her twin but she never been this separated from Nicholas before. Both twins had their powers manifested when they were 11, seeing their parents being taken away from them. That was last time they saw their mom and dad and been inseparable since then.

Not realizing she was passing up and down, till Charles said" they are ok" he could see her hands shaking slightly. Going to the window looking outside waiting for when he friends could show up at any minute" Ya ya they are ok" said Reagan sitting down with Wolverine, beast, and her brother. Along with that her other friends were there.


	5. to the rescue

I shuck bit at this point as well as quite. But I was at latest sitting up" you ok" said Clara, Nicholas was now trying to help Owen. Not taking his sister death well, eyes red from all crying.

I nodded "I... think" I said images still stuck in my memory, the pain was unbearably. Lydia had been showing memories of mom dying all possible ways, at same time she made feel pain. A sudden explosion jolted me. Hands darting to head as my head too still hurt from telepathy being supressed for long time. I just sucked it up a got up," you sure you can handle it" said Clara worried eyes watched Astrid. She was wide eyed still hands had left head to fall by she sides, she could Astrid was struggling." Better help with Owen"

Toby and Clara sat beside Owen. Walking over too Owen bending over Owen, squinting bit as I talked" Owen I know it hurts but please, we need you be strong for Alexis sake" much rested on them staying strong. From sounds some Ranavk were still in building reeking havak.

Charles talked via his mind with Beast" there at the far end below in prisons" gathering from nearby person before adding" go left then right, go through door, you find stairs go down to second last steps an prison is there" Beast thought easy maybe not with alien creatures screaming people around , who were needed their help almost every second. As he repeated what Charles told him.

Wolverine, pulling claws out a Ranavk, before catching up with beast a Magneto." Yuck" said Wolverine looking at this greenish looking goo. So he quickly wiped it on nearby dead person. "Hurry Logan" Beast shouted. Nodding Wolverine jogging up were Magneto, Nicholas and Beast stood." This way that what Professor said?" said Wolverine.

The hallway like any long with twisting hallways, grey color filled walls, lights hung on walls, few hear there had fallen to ground, glass everywhere along with pieces of walls. Their also doors all along hallways, brown doors lead to all sorts rooms. Nicholas body was white, blue electricity now, the electricity sparked. Using is electricity he made sparks come off lights and fry nearby Ranavk.

"That what Charles said" said Beast, they all watched the Ranavk fall ground, its body sizzling, tiny smoke came from it too. Magneto pushed his way past Beast careful not to touch Nicholas "then better go that way" said Magneto.

Beast, Wolverine and Nicholas watched him for second before fallowing him" thought you guys wouldn't follow for second" glancing behind him, laughing to himself. "What that supposed to mean Erik" said Beast to only get no answer from Eric, shaking his head so typical of Eric.

They made it to the staircase finally." This must be it" said Nicholas looking at door." But looks like needs code what now" wolverine was just about take care It when Magneto barely gave them time movie. Hingis broke apart dropping to grown, before door flew and hit wall, glass from window hit ground from impact. "Warning next time... Would be nice" said Beast All catching breath bit, their hearts raced" I did get door open give man some credit once while. Now come on you guys" said Magneto.

Charles shuck his head, been since he was reading their conversation. Hope they would be like this all time otherwise they would never beat Ranavk's at all.

Clara laughed as; Toby had frozen ground a round. A Ranavk fell ground even Owen laughed he was staying close to Clara. I tool laughed bit but, just for second. "Guys focus" I said sending poll with my telekinesis out way of Toby. They had all managed to get to stair case, spotting 4 Ranavk they bolted up stairs. Owen was only one already at top" come on this way" said Owen going there door. The others didn't oblige a rushed after Owen, angry Ranavk following them, their luck not sure if it was luck or not they had run into generator room.

The room was huge it had own personal hallway, long windows ran along the hallway. Behind windows were machines, lights flashed, not to mention it was hot. No wonder it was always hot in cell the generator was under use." Keep moving. freeze door Toby, gotta slow them down bit" I said. Toby shot out ice freezing door as Astrid said. I knew the ice would not last in this heat but for time being it would have too.

"Should have brought popcorn, man" said Owen so disappointed, Clara bumped his shoulder. Clara said "I would have brought butter "I could tell Owen was still sad, he had images of her death running like home movie inside his head. Humor was his way of distracting him somewhat. "Now I'm hungry guys" said Toby his stomic growled as did mine too. Wishing they would stop talking about food now, I got my wish. As we all herd door make sound, we briefly looked in its direction. I shouted" run"

Watch we all did, because the door burst open." Clara portal out of hear me Toby got this" I said Toby nodded" we totally got this I think" he replied. Ranavk's showed up at lest 4. Clara sent light of blue in front her both she and Owen went through it closing as they went through. At least they were safe; I sure hope we had this.

Reagan jumped up when she saw Clara an Owen, not caring she ran out plane shouting" Owen. Clara it's you guys" said Reagan Charles watched contently." But the others weren't they coming? Clara still got it even locked up" meaning even being locked up she still managed to not mess her portals up, looking around for others. Owen made it to Reagan not even in seconds." Astrid and Toby stayed behind to let us escape" said Owen. Reagan could tell he was worrying more than he did wonder why this was. Clara jogged up minutes later." Ya thank you yup Astrid didn't so much" said Clara. eyes went back to base" hope they ok" Reagan answered that one." They will be" all headed back to plane.

Charles talked to Beast again he had to now read Toby mind, being two were no longer with them." Beast they in generator room hurry Ranavk's are there too" said Charles.

Beast thought back" got it were on it" then said to Logan, Erik and Nicholas" change planes they out the prison, Ranavk's there too" his breath back to normal now, thanks to Erik incident. Wolverine was first there door" then we better hurry" said Wolverine rest followed. Dogging and Battling, making way to generator room as fast as they could.

Ice turned water no had formed on ground, they noticed as they walked into generator room. Glass came from windows bit, size of person. Nicholas spotted Toby on ground, turning off his electricity, before running to Toby "Toby Toby you ok, were Astrid" said Nicholas Beast rushed over to examine, Toby he had small gash to head. " Nicholas that you" said Toby struggling sit up, he gasped bit, hands darted to ribcage. To others that didn't look good. "Ouch ugg" squinting his eyes from pain, felt like something was broken.

Beast put hand on his shoulder, to stop him from trying move anymore" careful don't want make worse" said Beast.

While Beats and Nicholas tended to Toby, Wolverine and Magneto went looking for Astrid. Pointing out that window had been broken maybe she got thrown down somehow. But with barley any trace could she have even survived fall." I not worth it she gone" said Magneto. Wolverine had to agree he could be right. On other hand no body so there always chance she lived but what did happen.

I groaned bit as got up, liming bit my side right leg had pretty nice gash. Hand went to gash on right side of my stomic. Rubbing head, still hurting from all voices that I started to wonder how I could have lived. Remembering calling out Toby name before Ranavk had flung its arm, and I went flying through the window. What I did remember falling on few ledges, used power levitate before lost concentration and fell rest few feet.

"I too would love to know" said Jonathan arms crossed back to wall." Then again I should know" raising his hand, I lifted into air. His soft brown eyes full hate, rage as always, looked into my blue, grey eyes. I did still believe their good in my half- brother" if you know then why you surprised" I said

Teeth grinned at pain of my wounds, there was no denying it that and my hand was covered in dried blood." I not I see you injured yourself" said Jonathan, as he walked up to me noticing my stained right side, blood all on paint thigh and stomic, not to mention my shirt and pants were stained. I shouted, squinted as he touched it. " What you want" I said feeling tiny bit pressure in thigh.

Jonathan snickered "you see, you an others will see soon" said Jonathan with that. Hit button on wrist and teleported away. I dropped to ground with groan, I held my stomic, it wasn't bleeding much now, and it hurt like hell, her leg too.

Upon hearing scream, Toby groaned as he said" that's Astrid" Wolverine and Magneto went to go check it out, while Beast and Nicholas tended to Toby.


	6. sickness to come

Wolverine staried over the shattered window" just how are we going go down" said wolverine it looked to be very feet down drop. Magneto grinned he had way; he didn't care if the Wolverine had way, But Charles would tell him help if he was able walk still.

" Hang on to me" Magneto answered Wolverine. Wolverine didn't judge, doing what Magneto said too putting his arms around Magneto. This had to be so awkward thought Wolverine. Magneto could say the something" hang on" added Magneto using his powers he levitated out broken window lading on ground faster than thought.

Wolverine let go right when touched ground. "Glad that over" shrugging away from Wolverine, wishing he didn't have to do that. That he had jumped, he could have healed fast if broken anything.

Noticing 2 strange people, sitting up no instincts took over I read their minds" I bet he could, would you chance it" I said out load though, if id responded via mind it wouldn't have freaked them. Under orders to find an rescue me an others." Plus about time people showed up" voice was out breath sounding maybe that because bit blood I had lost, who knows really I was not Doctor. Could it been what Jonathan stuck me with so many questions went through my head; even voices rang loader and loader now. I felt like I was going too exposed, looking around I though saw mom, blinked she gone was losing it.

Magneto didn't even bother to go over to were Astrid half sat up "Like Charles I see fun" said Magneto, like needed on more telepath they had Charles already. With Charles unable walk it could prove use full.

Wolverine unlike Magneto went over to me, water splashed while he walked. Spotting red color in water next to me he hoped it not bad." Nicholas, Beast with your friend up there, how you doing. By way names Logan, thanks for sticking up with me, Erik doesn't care as you can tell" said Wolverine we bother laughed breaking any tension, which might be there.

"Good, ok few gashes, nice meat you names Astrid and no problem" I said wolverine made way other side, hosting me up by elbow" ouch" groaning, my wounds bleed still so glad it wasn't lot, feeling faint now. I blacked out, legs buckling id had fallen if Logan didn't catch me.

I didn't remember being bought in plane let alone back hospital back at a refuge. Eyes half closed light was so bright" welcome back Bee" said Kate; her doctor coat was looking bit dingy, she still wore he usual jeans, and dark purple sweater along with white crystal hear, hung on gold chain to remember her late husband. Strains of her red hair hung out her pony tail, Kate stood 5"4, had blue eyes. She wasn't mutant though just local doctor, and happened be good friend of mine too. I am looking around the room still as I remembered it, larger room. Same coloring as rest building, except with hospital beds, medicine cabinets, small chemistry lab, and 2 small operating rooms." Glad to be back Kate" I said.

Kate smiled" you been out for hrs. Friends hear see you, Toby good do few broken ribs but no big damage" Kate said when Toby pulled curtin, from beside me aside. Toby looked bit sleepy eyed, no drunk looking could be word I was looking for. Eyes barley could stay open, dizzy looking, faint looking as well. "Morphine" Kate added. That would be why he looked also like he was going throw up too. Just some side effects ids have guessed.

" Hey Bee" said Toby in slurred voice. Kate went back and dealt with Toby. My eyes then darted to myself I still wore same clothing just, they clothing had been torn, all patched up now. Lifting shirt were wound was, now had bandages. Noticing to pain not as bad, realizing they'd giving me painkillers, help deal with pain.

Suddenly arms were around me" your awake" said Clara but drew back, upon hearing me wince "sorry" Clara was just glad I was ok, as did rest team. Reagan, Kathrine, Owen was even there, watch shocked me. His eyes still puffy but he looked better mentally. Siting up slowly I said "I'm fine, its great see you guys" I didn't want break any stiches. Kate had kindly bought up chairs for them.

Time flew by with four of us laughing and catching up, just like old time. My head still ponded with all voices, people thoughts. It made me sometimes not attention to what friends had said. Guess had practice more get back in sing of things." When can you get realised" said Reagan big question all friends wondered.

Not even noticing Kate had walked in only when she said" she free go anytime, as long she take medication for wounds" Kate didn't want wounds get infected. "And is careful not break stiches" hands clapped with excitement.

Nicholas was watching from a far when Charles and Magneto Came up to him" sorry I not, well ok" said Nicholas he was really just, didn't want be far from his twin.

Charles smiled he understood" it ok, can ask you something that's been puzzling me" said Charles I can't get read off Astrid? I know sounds silly I'm powerful telepath/illusions as well smart I'm bit stumped last time it happened Erik helmet was blocked his thoughts. As see she doesn't have one." Expecting look shocked Nicholas was opposite, he laughed bit then said "she has telepathy/ illusions with telekinesis, why you and read her as she also has physic shield. this left him in thoughts, watching Nicholas head over see twin an others." Wow all these mutants seem have lots talent" said Magneto. Erik always just seemed to care now was power. What Erik saw ways different from what he saw, he saw group people human and mutants, alone not lost, but in need help.


	7. virus

Days seemed to pass by fast. I woke to someone bounding on my door, glancing at clock watch read 7:45, running hand threw hair, watch hung lose now and not in its usual Dutch braid. I grumbled as I got out bed" coming "I said making way up took door leg felt bit stiff. My room was like all others same color grey, no windows, in middle room up against wall was bed, nightstand, and dresser. To right was small room with bathroom and shower, sink and mirror, not all had showers some bathtubs ever others rooms were bigger, had more beds to accommodate bigger families. Nicholas face looked scared more than normal, when I opened door see him standing there. I yawned bit having not gotten much sleep between hearing the voices of the people in refuge all night. Not even when few objects fell did realize I was making them float." You have come help please, others awake I didn't know what to do" said Nicholas voice talking so fast I nearly didn't catch it all.

I rubbed my eyes before I spit out" what slowdown" "just follow me" said Nicholas; he grabbed hand and dragged me to what every he was talking about. Gut was telling me something didn't feel right.

Charles lay on his back, rolled head to side see beast on other bed sound asleep. Still by now alarm clock said 8: 00, for change he had slept in, since opening school he slept more on weekends as classes started at 8. being wide awake now no point going back sleep, than again he couldn't move get up he always had someone help him with that. It was sad knowing he could get up, dressed and so forth without help. He decided to try something. Beast slept soundly not even realizing Charles took his body over while he slept. It was only way Charles knew that he could get Beast up but not actually up, hand if didn't have powers he wouldn't know what he would do, other then maybe still teach mutants even if powers were gone.

Magneto was already up, towel taped around waist, water still damp on his body and hair. Morning shower didn't hurt I was refreshing. It did leave room hotter, it wouldn't last though.

In the training room was different story. Once Astrid and Nicholas arrived she now saw what Nicholas ment. The training room was huge room filled with what you would find in gym, as well as archery, knife throwing, wrestling ring, pool at far far end room. Stood Joshua, he had super strength; he was a well build man in his early 30s, his white mussel shirt really showed his mussels. He was 5"9 had short dark hair, dark skin, wore blue jean pants. Joshua hands clutched whip in his hand, I totally forgot they had those too. He was hitting targets as ne normally did, almost. This time he was hitting things toughing them like he going on rampage." See what mean" said Nicholas he was careful stay far away from Joshua as he could.

Reaching out to Joshua though his mind" Joshua, claim down" I had push past all as much voices in head, not mention headache." Were here let us help you" voice as claim, taking steps toward Joshua, getting shuts from Nicholas" careful Bee" I need I was always careful as I could be. Hands reached out to Joshua, only few feet stood between us now. It wasn't till Joshua flung his whip at me, sending me flying. Landing on back I hit ground with thud, pain ran through body. I looking at right shoulder, were pain was worse. I had one long straight wound blood dripping from me did Nicholas run out room. I never pictured Nicholas to be covered he had gone for help no doubt about it.

Beast was finally up when saw Charles in wheelchair, how had he managed that. But he didn't need answers this was Charles he had his ways, it shouldn't have guess or be surprised. "Morning professor" said Beast, walking up fridge seeing what stuff had for breakfast that he could whip up.

Charles thought was cut when herd Nicholas frantic thoughts" I think were wanted. Somewhere" said Charles.

Magneto was just chilling on his bed, he herd voice running "help hey" he wasn't sure name person but he couldn't help tiny bit wonder what could possibly could be, better not get involved at all sit back and watch tv. But then there was crash and couldn't take it, no more it and burst out room.

"Erik good morning" said Charles till he noticed Eric face, hands clinched into fist he was mad but oh the noises what got to his as read his mind. Beast stood next to Charles" hey" he said. Beast didn't want risk more to Erik Charles noticed when he was stood quite after that.

"You didn't hear load crashes, how's man relax with that" said Magneto every little thing was bothering him lot more than usual it seemed like. To him maybe fact Charles had called him his place in first place they wouldn't be in such mess." We not hear to relax, this not just some vacation Erik" said Charles. Magneto and Charles just continued ague. Beast growled bit at their arguing watch didn't stop would they ever.

"What's all rack about" said havak he and Quicksilver making their way towards them clearly the shouting had woken them up. Most people were asleep Havak would think, with shouting they were not going be for long. Quicksilver stretched, yawned bit" Ya what gives" said Quicksilver in his usual fast pace voice.

Wolverine listened in far distance smoking cigarette, he was stopped by Nicholas" hey Logan right?" asked Nicholas Wolverine nodded" call me Wolverine if want too" Logan cutting off Nicholas for second. Nodding ok" Wolverine could you please help we have problem" Nicholas explained situation too Logan. He was trying getting more new mutants involved so they felt more comfortable.

Wolverine, stuck his cigarette in ashtray beside him" why not kid" said Wolverine. Nicholas did happy jump" don't do that please lead why" Nicholas nodded almost forgetting he was happy and lead Wolverine towards training room.

"Joshua please" I said this time out load, nearly dogging his whip; my arm went up block my face. Grinned as hit my arm. Ok so talking didn't seem be working had be creative, doing best to focus despite now pain, voices and pounding headache. My focus was on Joshua eyes it must have worked I heard Joshua shout. "Hey I can't see"

But how long could I keep this up, I was losing grip already, it wasn't till tasted blood I noticed my nose was bleeding bit. Great I thought one more thing I need happening. Eyes moved bit away still no sign of Nicholas yet what could be taking so long. Speaking of watch I spotted Nicholas, he had Logan with him thank god.

Beat, Havak and Quicksilver wondered if Charles and Erik would ever stop and work together they kinda did before. Magneto grumbled listing Charles talk" we help , train then maybe relax later" said Charles it seemed pointless to try argue with Erik, there seemed no reasoning with him.

"Hey maybe we should go help it been like 5 minutes" said Havak bored watching them fight; it didn't get them nowhere ever. Beast and Quicksilver couldn't agree more. Any longer and things could have ugly. No one would have liked seen that. The others had point more time they spent arguing better and they all went in direction a person point out, seeing as they still didn't know way around yet. Towards the training were people were talking them herd sounds, and crashes from.

Wolverine had his claws come out, and then charged Joshua he charged Wolverine, maybe if I had stayed focused and not in as much pain things would have been different. Stead Nicholas pulled me out way, he very shocked I was standing, seeing whip marks on back, arm and one that was just between right shoulder and collarbone going across it nearly to breast. Plus nose was bleeding bit too.

"You ok" said Nicholas not convinced she was ok. Watched Astrid movement it was slower than normal, her wounds might be taken lot out her, and she seemed by out practice with powers as well." Go get cleaned up, and rest alright"

For minute I watched Wolverine and Joshua fight" just be sure he doesn't hurt Joshua too much" I said as Joshua too few cuts on arms, three cuts to chest, shirt torn in process. He wasn't like Wolverine when read his mind I saw he was able heal very fast" Joshua don't heal like Wolverine does"


	8. stubborn Astrid

Nicholas scratched his head, as Astrid walk away with thought in his head how could he make sure Wolverine not hurt. Then he though "ya that could work" it worth try, bolting over help Wolverine. Joshua could take some hit electricity bolts so hitting him few couldn't hurt, he hoped. All Wolverine shouted at me was" get back kid" but I didn't want to Joshua is are trainer we had help him. While he did what Bee told him to do he couldn't help think "I hope she ok"

Turning around I almost ran into beast and others" sorry" I said and ran past them practically.

Erik was judge but not others so shocked when Havak said" what kind training they running" Havak at last half of his sentence. Though it shouldn't be funny training ment, help make body and mind stronger. Astrid had whip like marks across nearly all her body, plus bloody nose." Everyone saw that right, what happened"

Magneto watched her as walked away maybe reason felt this way was cuz he had feeling for raven tiny tear came out eye, watch he whipped away before anyone had chance to see it. Only thing he did know was Charles even though he promised he would not read his mind he was she he has. No his feeling, thoughts nothing was private no more." She has be in pain" said Beast The Others agreed.

Quicksilver said" maybe someone should go be sure ok" Charles had to admit she didn't look in best shape; Quicksilver idea was good one too. They kinda all looked over at Erik, he also happen know why, if he let Erik open his feelings maybe there was still hope after all for him, that and he not be able ge idea he that he loved Raven. He missed Raven too wondering what she up to he hadn't seen her in seems like forever.

Magneto looked at their eyes, all thoughts were same" oh no why me" said Magneto talk about gang up on much. He could believe others doing this but Charles why would he do this to him.

Sighing Charles hesitant to ask again" pleases Erik I can't read her let alone help he unless she wants it" since learning she had psychic shield watch ment Charles not able read thoughts. Making things ten times harder if he wanted try help her train her powers. He could probably train her just it be not easy." I know what Raven ment too you she ment lot to me too, I can see something inside you weather you care or not she hurt so try please"

"Very moving Charles I gotta say" said Magneto Charles still seemed believe that he was beyond saving or what every he thought he didn't care. He did care for Raven Charles happened be right for one thing. Magneto just knew Charles wanted him be nice or have heart once while not always cold, angry and caring about humans that hated mutants. The others all watched Erik actions and body language, unsure what he would do. Sighing and without saying word jogging over after Astrid." Can't believe I'm doing this" Erik muttered under his breath.

"We should head help remember Charles" said Beast Havak and Quicksilver had headed off already not even waiting for them. Charles just watched Erik leave before answering Beast. "Yes sorry"

"She will come around "said man in dingy grey sweater, and jean pants at watch had several holes in it, who was just listening to conversation barley even notable since being so quite." Always does, she smart strong, but she don't like to give in, or be pushed around" Giving one last like Charles did half listing to man unlike Charles probably did I nodded before going after the others.

Making it too room, was about to open down when hand stopped me, though I didn't even jump I heard his thoughts from across room" I know why your hear I'm fine" I said in reality I wasn't, hole body ached, head pounded, pain was barely bearable. It was Magneto saw clearly through this, when looked up at his face.

"Ya know I know you hurt" said Magneto Astrid was lying you didn't have power to tell is someone was lying to tell body language gave it away, slow movements. Eyes brows set lower more narrow." I was begged to come make sure you didn't need help.

Astrid said" no I'm fine leave me alone, if need help I will ask. Otherwise no" at that I pushed past Magneto, slamming door as went through it. Heading to bathroom as so to clean myself up, Magneto never left where he was standing just in case if he left he'd never hear end of it from Charles.

Back in the training room Beast gasped" what going on" said Charles seeing Wolverine, and Joshua fighting, Nicholas trying help. You could see was his electricity hit ground; it was black dot on ground with smoke coming from it.

"Looks like chaos" said Havak eyes not taking of fight below in front of him. Quicksilver agreed totally. " You said it" and he quickly went join in on fight help. Beats shouted after him" we don't have plan" so he just followed after Quicksilver.

Really they should have plan of some sort. Taking things into his matter after few minutes as he watched Wolverine, Beast, havak, Quicksilver, Charles put hand up ar Joshua and said" go sleep" everyone stopped, as Joshua hit ground." Seeming as they still needed work plan and team work still. Getting particularly "you killed moment looks from mostly all people now" Logan really didn't seem care all too much, he was in it for fighting really, the smoking and drinks." Please have someone take, him to hospital. Right away" something wasn't right, and if it happened to one it might happen to others. Quicksilver left room he had noticed this probably bored him now, watch fine Logan and Beast deal with Joshua while he dealt with Erik.

Magneto felt air go by him, which made him look around only see nothing there." Seen ghost" looking over at Eric wheeling over to him, he should have guessed." No never mind I had thought then remembered. Oh I did try she refused my help" said Magneto.

Out options Charles thought to himself" Astrid please let us help you, I may not be able to get into your head, I can help you get control back, but have let my friend and I Promise help in anyway can" not all too sure if she would choose to accept help. Her door creaked open did this mean she wanted help, he would not let her go down bad road.

Magneto stepped into room Astrid sat on her bed one thing her noticed was hair was no brushed, not back in her Dutch braid, it was left hung down, a pair goggles rested on her head, he never noticed is she wore them. Quicksilver too wore goggles on his head, but unlike his watch were more like pilot goggles bit future type style. Astrid's were a steampunk a word he herd but didn't see often, steampunk was kind style that had past and distant future, hers fashioned with leather brown straps, gold color blogging out lens.

Wheeling in behind Charles, Astrid looked like she had not even moved since she got into room, still in her clothing from this morning possibly he had only seen her once today. Her face twisted with pain, her only movement was to rub her temples. Indicating she had headache it could have to do with all minds talking at once, he'd been there before he knew what it was like to have so many minds in head, getting overwhelmed.

"Promise, cell I was in supressed most my talents. To many voices again" I said it been so long since I had first deal with all this I was on my own having to teach myself. Mouth hung open just no words flowed it.

Magneto was content to watch till he was needed, Charles would let him know, as he listened to their conversation." Promise to help you after you rested and wounds taken care of" said Charles resting hand on her good shoulder. Magneto was supersized that her bed was lower so Charles was shoulder height Astrid was." My good friend Eric hear over their" Astrid's eyes fall into gaze with mine, so I waved to her.

Eyes moved back to Charles blue, deep concern showed in his eyes"alright" I said nodding "thank you" I didn't like to admit much but sometimes I did need help. Like he did with raven before he let her go off with Erik, he kissed her forehead, symbolic of his promise and goodbye for a while, to let Erik see to that she was ok. He wanted to show Erik he trusted him he just hoped Erik wouldn't do anything bad.


	9. will pain ever end

I waited till Charles left room before using powers close door. This made Erik turn around, the sound of door slamming made Erik jump bit, it was load crashing sound. "Sorry "I said seeming Erik jump I got up and walked over to him" did I mean too"

Magneto turned his head back to Astrid, her being that close didn't shock him" I not sure how much I can help but, I know a good shower to umm clean wounds for start" said Magneto. Never realizing his eyes never left hers fixed onto her." Don't you think?"

I smiled" ya I could only wonder, too and yes shower would be best" I said walking away" I bring medical stuff out, I shout if need anything alright" closing door behind me leaving Erik face speechless as she walked away into the bathroom. " Alright" Magneto said

Charles made way to infirmary area; Joshua was tied down still asleep, medical wires attached to his body as he lay on bed when he entered the room. Kate was tending to Joshua Kathrine was helping her, she volunteered regularly she would look after and entertain ill, with her violin she was genies with musical instruments as well as in practice of medial flied. Today she was playing for some kids 4-12; other days help with medical stuff she wanted be doctor though being 25 it would take her 14-16 years. Kathrine is 5"3 with blue eyes, blond hair, wares black skinny leather combat outfit and long combat boots. She had power of Science Manipulation /Reality Warping: Logic manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation: Physics Manipulation.

Kate watched Joshua for minute, he was sweating, and shivering from fever, he coughed lot. He showed most of the flu symptoms, but he was delusional and out control watch she couldn't understand, blood samples were odd showed had bug but it wasn't like anything she had seen." These charts, numbers don't make sense" said Kate utterly baffled.

"Something, I can help you with" said Charles couldn't help but notice how Joshua looked and it didn't seem be good. "I have . in genetics, biophysics, psychology, and anthropology, and an M.D. in psychiatry", maybe he could be of help. Seeing Beast walk over maybe he could shed some light about what was going on.

"Yes Professor, I analysed Joshua blood seems like flu, and pneumonia as you can tell he showing some signs, Logan gave me more insight as we brought him hear. He said he hit very hard, but he has ability of super strength. I did some digging and compared older dents to the ones he made, watch showed much tremendous power." Said Beast from the data he had gotten the bug he had made powers stronger and out of control." The humans only get flu, and pneumonia symptoms like Muscle aches, Fatigue, Enlarged lymph nodes in the neck, Chest pain, Sore throat, Coughing that usually brings up only a small amount of mucus"

It seemed like worse for both human and mutants thought Charles," does it spread like cold or flu?" asked Charles saddened when Kate and Beast nodded." We should get to work then"

Warm water poured onto my bare skin, blood from wounds dripped down back. I had my hand to wall; I groaned in pain, she was little shaken by being whipped, just brought back sad thoughts. She pushed the thoughts away though even being without clothing with guy just outside room made other old memories come back too. He pounding head didn't help, she constantly her voices" hey man what up, you look nice" and so forth.

Magneto passed around she had been taking 35 minutes already he was sure it shouldn't take this long so he went to the door and knocked on it" you ok" said Magneto foot tapping on floor bit he did hear sound an explosion. Running inside he saw shower head paces on ground Astrid came out hair wet, clothing all wet; she was back in her same clothing.

I felt warm, barley walking, what happened to Joshua I think might b Fatigue e happening to me." no" I said my body ached, I shivered even though I felt warm too, Muscle aches, Chest pain , Coughing too, some mucus too watch I had thrown away in tissue." What happened to Joshua think I'm getting it too" forgetting fears I went past Erik, changed clothing" come on"

Charles fingers tapped too Kathrine's beat of her violin, its sound was wonderful. Just going over noted when Erik walked in supporting Astrid "Erik what happened" said Charles in worry voice, she looked offal. "Kate Astrid back"

Kate rushed over to help Erik get Astrid to bed" oh can someone send person to her room fix" Magneto started but Kate finished his sentence" shower head Bee does that once while by mistake. Plus you don't look so great" once they had Astrid lying down on bed.

"Well lest I don't have be put out like Joshua is" I said I rested head on pillow, everything hurt the music was also not helping, voices still came back and forth like no tomorrow. Kate shouted to me" try not break things" watch I didn't even notice at all" ya sure what ever" was all said back to Kate.

Days passed, Beast, Charles and Kate working hard to stop the bug that was going around few died too, I was better and like flu it seemed once got it you didn't get it again as I spent days helping other sick, today I was helping out with funeral, Charles did approach me to ask when wanted practice we decided few days after we decided. Hair was put up into Dutch braid, which hung off left shoulder, with stands of my blue hair hung out on right side. No googles rested on my head today. Today as usual my head was pounding, I had to concentrate much harder to keep as much voices out head as best cannot easy, I noticed even as people came went the atmosphere was different somehow like I knew everyone was sad but, I felt something I couldn't understand. I shuck my head thinking to myself" get it together" I had this feeling sometimes it came and goes.

Magneto was watching everything being set up this not being his cup tea, a funeral. "Surprised to see you hear, id thought you be in room" said Charles wheeling up Erik. Magneto shrugged "you know so very well Charles" said Magneto" I was but I thought I'd just chill out here for change. Charles knew that half why he watched, looking out were cafeteria was transformed into funeral place. Down below helping was Astrid amongst others, she looked better physically; mentally she looked like she was still struggling. Gain control her powers she once had, he was sure once she got control she would be more like old self.

"Oh how's going in with the sick" said Magneto. He needed to change topic, which was all he could think of at the time. For change Erik seemed different in this world" yes we has antidote with three of working at it, it wasn't so hard not if we had one going at it" said Charles maybe it had to do with his attraction to Astrid watch he denies still." Hopefully we don't have deal with no more deaths I'd much have rather had none but few better than lots." Quicksilver rushed up to them quickly asking them if they were attending funeral at watch Charles said yes and Magneto said no thus making him leave area and back to his room, Quicksilver shrugged and ran off help out. Since everyone left he went see if he could get down below to help bit too not wanting feel too much like he wasn't doing anything.

I felt it was bit quite ok who could blame anyone for not talking much, it supposed be sad day people are family died we were to grieve but, something in background couldn't hurt awkward silence was no fun for me it seemed like it bugged me. So I went found my music player, and portable speaker's music would hopefully lighten up peoples moods. Soon my music filled room a song I had been listing to an old song that played in 25 January 2011 I had thing for really old music that had been played back on old earth, as most called earth now.

Clara who was one few helping out rolled her eyes" It doesn't take long some days to have music playing huh" said Clara putting flowers along edge of the isles, black and red roses. Astrid loved music no duet about it, glancing at her as she swayed bit to music, placing flowers down like too. Reagan and Nicholas could help but dance bit to Astrid music I noticed now" oh boy music it's contagious" Clara laughed to herself.

Charles suddenly noticed the music filling the room, not beat applied to him but it was what people of this era liked he was in no position to judge. He simply asked a random person" what can I do" he was glad when women said" yes" and took him to table were Toby was putting flowers together.

"Hey… Charles right?" said Toby setting finished flowers down, getting to work on next one. Pulling his wheelchair next to he got too work" yes" said Charles "by way what we listing too" Toby laughed for sec then told Charles everything on music what happen in all those years.

Sad funeral music played people all round room cried the families of course wept more than others. I sat beside Clara and opposite me was Kathrine, twins, Reagan and Nicholas. Toby, Nathan was there in row in front with Owen. I wore a simple black dress that went to nearly my knees, as did rest my friends, ok not boys they had black tuxes on. Black heels for girls and black dress shoes for boys.

Clara was already crying, as did Kathrine and Reagan. It didn't surprise me they had very strong emotions me I could hole it back, all said not too it not good hold it all in. Truth was I seemed feel my emotion, was that why I could never show it keep it in for so long.

"This so sad hate coming to these things" said Clara blowing her noise into tissue, wrapped into her hands. "Us too" said Kathrine and Reagan they grabbed handfuls of tissues.

A voice I recognised as Magneto said" hey why you not crying. I thought all girls did?" I looked behind me I didn't think he would come Charles was beside him only isle with no chair, beast sat on other side Charles." It don't bug you, your only one not crying besides me and Charles, ok Charles does care"

Eyes looked down to ground" I don't know I could feel my own emotion like everyone but I never shown much emotion, time time I do" then turned around as funeral was starting now, coffins being lead down isle, in front of the isle was pictures of fallen and other included was Owen sister Alexis. Music had changed rhythm now, it was not as sad. The beat was more rock music odd I thought, but it they could be always playing music that the fallen loved. They always changing things up at they things, today is day of to weep for fallen, and pay our respects to the families.

In the mist of funeral, something odd happened everyone seemed to notice this" what's wrong with the people, they seem to have stopped crying" said Clara. She too had stopped crying too looking around at everyone's puzzled faces all thinking same" why can't cry, I want to but nothing coming" Clara thought to herself who was doing this.

I noticed this too I still noticed hint of sadness inside, even if they no longer crying their eyes out. Unaware I was even doing that, what did notice was tears came from me now and that made me only one crying. I heard the minds of people around me, not all saying" why can't cry, I want to but nothing coming." Others still said" why did this have to happen"

"So she cries after all" said Magneto fixed on Astrid's face of seeming tears as they rolled down her face, hands gripped chair legs. This look on her face Magneto didn't understand mixture of sadness, confusion.

Charles and Beast clearly saw this too" professor shed some light on what's going on" Beast thought to himself. Charles answered back into Beast mind" I think them being manipulated, it's not my doing can't do this" Charles noticed one other thing overwhelming, Astrid was also getting overwhelmed.

I had it, I was feeling lots things, hearing lost things to point I couldn't take it, getting up without thinking I just ran. I had to get away from it all just had too.


	10. love and more pain

I ran till got to my room shut door, I jumped onto bed. I layed down and cried while I cried I couldn't help but think, what just happened my mind tried to process it. I had seen people stop crying but still felt like there was sadness in the atmosphere. Was I losing it too I didn't know it felt like it as I lay across my bed.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" said Beast. All eyes, watched Astrid run past them. Half standing when, Charles arm extended in front to stop him." But Charles you really think he should" Erik of all people, he hardly seined like man for job. He was sure Charles had reason when he said "Yes I think so Beast"

Magneto shocked when his legs got up and went go find Astrid, entirely shocked at his mind for even thinking" hope she was ok. But he was sure Charles would ask him go he just beat him to question" one thing as he passed by everyone was tears coming back to everyone.

Voices filled room" it didn't take long I always knew she would breakdown one day" said one person many others thought this too. " I kinda wondered when she would lose it" said Clara she knew she should think this, she shut the thought out her head as if it never happened and got back to funeral watch resumed its fell not to long after Astrid mental breakdown.

My door creaked open slowly," go away" I said not even looking up at who it was. I couldn't deal with anything right now why couldn't they understand. More sobs escaped my face, emotions so much last time I had this I was just ten years old. Been so scared that day, my shutting, it hurts, stop. It was then I realized potential, it was then that powers immerged

Hesitant Magneto took few steps forward reaching Astrid bedside, he grabbed tissues from tissue box. With outreached hands he passes them to Astrid" here and no I'm got going leave" said Magneto Charles wouldn't want him to, another part him wanted to stay. Glad when Astrid too tissues, though she didn't even turn look at him.

I got up to toss the tissue into bucket, only when turned Magneto was in front me, he just looked at me. So read his thoughts as well his emotion, "oh I see now" I said after few minutes of silence, I let Magneto get closer to me.

A smiled escaped from his mouth"you remind me of friend I knew, she acted so stubborn, but had heart" said Magneto shocked at every word, action he was saying. Hands cupped her face" I miss her still" tear came from his face and for first time in forever he let his emotion get better of him. Something that been hidden from anger, rage. Astrid voice filled his" its ok" without hesitation now Magneto leaned head forward, lips touching hers losing his eyes and melting into his kiss.

Eyelids closed no words I came up with; this kiss was not like one I had gotten when I was ten when dad had done something horrible to me. This was sweet, caring even, as Erik arms wrapped around her his lips were soft I thought. I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling myself never wanting the kiss to end.

While funeral went one Beast though to Charles sneaking glance at Charles" is it really wise to let Erik handle this, you I still think could have helped Astrid more"

all Charles did shake his head before specking back into Beast mind, not daring to look over at Beast" yes like said before I'm sure though I don't drought, I could help her watch I could" some situations he couldn't do he, thought this was one Erik could deal with, of course something happened he would intervene if necessary.

Cheat rising and falling, I hadn't even noticed the time.2:30 the funeral had started late watch was odd if thought about it, starting at 8:30 but more like ten normally funerals took place in evening maybe because everyone couldn't do it at 6:00 like they normally had them at. I rested half across Erik bare chest, it too rose and fell rapidly like mind. I had shift bit, as pulled blanket over us.

Erik broke silence finally" I do have ask if it was first time" regretting it now seeing me stiffen." Did I say something?" he rubbed my back in circles.

"No and yes" I said not sure were to even start, I didn't really want to say anything. I had been very happy up still Erik said something. "I'd rather not say right this moment ok, and spoil mood I do know I enjoy myself very much" one had put bad thoughts behind me, I could focus on what happened not too long ago.

"ok sure" said Magneto" besides its late now" he had just noticed time feeling very sleepy himself now, no need to tell Astrid she had fallen asleep like that." Good night Astrid" with that he too drifted to sleep.

Charles thought as he rested in his sleep" thank you Erik" no he would have fun task in weeks to come help train Astrid, it helped that Erik was able help in his own way one he couldn't fill.

Days seemed to pass like endless nights I spent with Erik other spent with Charles trying to gain back control of my powers. I happened be on my way too put food in store room, and was just about leave head of to Charles room for some training I was making progress I heard less, able control voices that came and went." All done "I said turning leave, and was stopped by familiar face Jonathan he was not alone Lydia was with him. I practiced not as much with my shied we were getting there just I hoped I could stop Lydia from getting inside my head, Charles still had lots stuff teach and it could all be lost if Lydia was in my head.

Lydia and Jonathan watched me take steps back" why running away sis" hissed Jonathan, Lydia just laughed at me.

"Ya why you scared, I do see you been practicing impressive I have admit" said Lydia placing left arm over Jonathans shoulder" as its harder get into your mind. But you can't keep me out forever" batting her eyes in devilish way.

Barring my teeth like angry dog I barked back" yes I have, and you can get into my head all you want. But you can never break me" for once in my life I decided to stand up for myself. Past weeks had opened my eyes, having an odd not even sure you would or could call it relationship with Erik, more of friends with benefits. Jonathan made snorting sound "Ya and you made friends one seems be bit more wouldn't you say" I didn't get far after that as I had focus harder to not let in Lydia, while I did that my half-brother ran up punched me in ribcage. Pain filled my body, dame he had good punch, clutching my ribcage. It felt like I broke rib or two, gasping bit it harder to breath.

"Take all hits you like, but see if you had been practicing more you wouldn't need to focus so much. When let grad down that happens" said Jonathan bending down and grabbing back my shirt I had one, was t-shit and, jean pants feeling need ware different." Lydia it's your turn" eyes not moving from Lydia she cracked her knuckles. Face said this been fun." Don't hold back alright" Lydia nodded.

Truly doing my best to block as much of Lydia's power, I just couldn't deal with it, it felt so real and the pain was horrible much worse being I was already in pain from blow I had taken. In protest I screamed at top my lungs. I know screaming out would get me no ware but, for anyone nearby they could come to my aid. Some time went by, and at this point my head, whole body hurt to point where I passed out, Jonathan laughed as he let go and watched me pass out. Before he left saying" now have fun". I just tossed and turned, screaming bit" no stop please stop" my was on fire it felt like, body aced from broken ribs, when Erik found me.

"Hey hey it's me" said Erik careful helping me sit up when gasped "ouch" before tossing and turning in his arms, id even my body be gone shake bit. Been under orders to go find Astrid, he picked her up and dashed to infirmary.


	11. sinister plan

Kate told Magneto place her on operating table for now, while examining Astrid ribs from detailed info Magneto had said" she said ouch and noticed her holding her ribcage too" she thought to herself to tell "Charles get down hear". "do have clue who did this" asked Kate but got" no" from Magneto she was physical ok with exception of few broken ribs. Mentally that was another story; he body was shaking, head turning back forth, and constant "no stop" whoever did this was going pay.

Magneto and Kate waited while before Charles, wheeling as fast as he could toward and inside the intermarry beast trailed behind him." Oh my "he said. Examining Astrid mental state ok he had only look at expiration being she could block people from reading her mind. He screeched his chin Kate noticed he knew what was wrong as well who did this.

"It looks like her shield damaged" said Beast hoping he got it right. Beast had gotten it right; someone had managed get past her shield and drive her mad." Yes you dialed that one" said Charles this left him only one chose block her shield till deal with people messing with head more. Moving over beginning of the operating table that Astrid lay upon, hands reached out.

Magneto grabbed one" what you doing?" said Magneto hinting at his concern in his voice for Astrid, while she tried deal with her insanity. Charles sighed but this wasn't fun to him and Charles noticed this too. "I'm blocking her shield it damaged and needs time heal" it was best way he could help her at this point. They left Charles to do what he had to do. Only Magneto remained there." You know you don't have hover. I already guess what been doing it's, nothing new me if that's what your worried id find"

Magneto eyes wandered away from Charles, it wasn't that maybe tiny bit, but he didn't really know himself. So just shrugged his shoulders not bothering answer Charles question.

Fine thought Charles but he was sure he was avoiding his question because he didn't want talk about feelings he had. Going back Astrid he didn't really want do this but, he had new idea how train Astrid when she woke up.

Quicksilver and Havak were training, Wolverine just watched from side smoking as he always did mainly being supervisor. Though Beast was there too, but he not really adult as he was doing his own training, punching a punching bag, Quicksilver was running between the knife and archery targets as Havak threw them. Talk about danger much but been fast he never got hit when Astrid woke up. I blinked a bit voices, noses felt load but remembered training, guess being having Lydia get inside my head was not all bad. I not as deal with everything though something felt different but couldn't put finger too it. "Your wake good" said Charles he had not moved since she had been brought to intermarry. I groaned holding my ribs as sat up looking around Magneto was there too he must have stayed as well." What can you remember" I tired think last think was putting things in store room when half -brother Jonathan and Lydia showed then all pain, sadness went threw me and shock bit at thought, plus he hit me Jonathan hit me. "My half-brother showed up with Lydia it was Lydia hurt my mind and..." I posed for moment "Jonathan was one broke ribs" I still couldn't understand why I felt like I should know something it was bugging me now.

Charles smiled he seemed do that a lot, that she seemed be ok he and with training she he hoped would be better." Good we have lots work do" said Charles" it not going be hard you still need rest from your injury" good rest leads to good mind.

Magneto said" ya good you ahh not hurt" looking down at his feet at he said it" I go now" and left room at that. We just watched as he left room.

"Anyway what miss" said Astrid and Charles filled her in who found her and what she missed past hours, he said they had stopped outbreak and most mutants were training at moment, other hanging out if it not there turn train." Cool I should get rest noon tomorrow" "Sure you know meet me" said Charles they always trained in his room where it was isolated with not much noise it was just the room to train in.

I slowly got off operating table and headed toward my room, Charles followed heading see other mutants that were not training maybe just give them tips see how they were doing. Then go see ones that were training. Once in room I crashed on bed and groaned wonder why he my half-brother keeps doing this taunt me maybe next time he would tell me something I would like know.

Jack, Hellion, Delilah and Lydia were chilling in room Jonathan was pacing as he normally did. Back adored the alien ship." So you ever going explain the plan to us?" said Jack everyone seemed very inpatient though Jonathan, though he thought it was about time tell plan or at least half it" Alright then" pulling up chair he started explain it to them.

"Ok so we and other Ranavk too going invade the base in less than month" said Jack, Jack is short blond, 5"9, wares black skinny leather combat outfit and long combat boots. Something about plan didn't quite feel right to him but went along with it. Hellion, Delilah and Lydia just shouted at him Hellion punching him in shoulder. Jack rubbed his shoulder, Hellion had mean punch. "Never doubt Jonathan" said Hellion "I will hit you or worse" Jack gulped bit and nodded. She never judged him and not about to anytime soon. The other two agreed to never doubt Jonathan. "Good" said Jonathan" let's get back to work then.

in room below Jonathan a friends, two Ranavk very talking in private" so the machine its coming along" said first Ranavk they were eyeing this large metal creation behind them. The other Ranavk in room smiled, this had been all part of his plan all along." Yes with help of Jonathan, but we will not need him and his friends for much longer.


	12. the war contiues

*Ok I'm going time lap bit as I feel like its dragging out bit too much snore falls asleep lol no don't worry there going be action soon

Past days turned into months for everyone, and Charles began see much informant not perfect but it might be enough to what they needed. Astrid leaned to handle more pain thanks to all his help, even the others learned get along better and team up. It was earlier morning everyone had just finished eating when. Sound was herd by everyone, load it baffled lots till screams were herd." Ok no time it seems " said Charles" do best ok" they had made plan him, Beast and others would take women and children to safety, while others helped stop Ranavk, and Jonathan evil plans.

Toby, the twins stayed by help on ground with Wolverine, Havak and Quicksilver and other mutants to help with others that didn't have powers. Watch left me; Clara and Magneto go after Jonathan." Ok come on we have stop Jonathan and Ranavk. "Can you portal into the alien ship?" I said I'm sure for sure Jonathan would not be battling but waiting for me show up.

"Sure thing" said Clara shooting blue/red light in front them, with slight pop sound" lades first" Clara giggled. I just rolled my eyes, but I ran, along with Clara and Magneto following beside me. With that we diapered into the alien ship unaware of what rested there.

The ship was nearly not as big as id think ok; we landed in small area watch we didn't know. But it didn't matter at this point, main objective was fine my brother and stop the Ranavk. "This way" of course I wasn't sure they right way, I just picked one hope it lead right way I needed go.

To Magneto and Clara it seemed like I was leading them no ware." Don't mean say this but we going in right way, I feel as if we in circles" said Magneto letting his frustration out. Clara I knew had faith in me but sill I could tell she did wonder if we in right direction.

I stopped held out hand in front Magneto and Clara, I searched with mind to try find Jonathans thoughts, the fuzzy but I did find eventually I got good look at the area he had been in and was in now." I know what I'm looking for now" snapping my eyes open had closed them to concentrate.

Back down on the ground things not looking great lots had perished already. Wolverine hung back in with Havak, while Quicksilver was running around trying to distract Ranavk. Beast tended to wounded, Toby healed front line with the twins now.

"How long think we can hold them back" asked Wolverine slicing threw a Ranavk, judging by everyone else they were getting tuckered out. At least to wolverine he wasn't. Toby froze a Ranavk as he went by stand beside Wolverine" not sure long enough for Astrid, Clara and Magneto to stop Jonathan" said Toby Reagan froze Ranavk in her and her twin Nicholas path, having copied Toby power this time. Nicholas just sent electric blast at Ranavk, a lot like Havak was doing her had now gone to watch Beast Back seeing as Ranavk approaching him.

"We have do best we can" shouted the twins at same time. Continuing to blast at Ranavk as they more seemed to show up. There was blast and in came Delilah, Hellion and jack to back up Ranavk.

"Finally made it am I right?" asked Clara they staried at large door. Magneto though if they stopped then it must be place and just whispered to Clara" no shirt Sherlock it must be place" Clara cursed under her breath.

I wished they would stop fighting any loader and they would lose edge of surprise" stop you two" I said hesitantly I passed hand on door, before I pushed it open. At first it was hard see and I blinked lots times as a light flickered on, Jonathan stood in middle of room with that evil smirk on his face. It been not too long since I saw him, were was Lydia wouldn't think she be far away it not like him to do that in fact all mutants that left with him didn't seem be here.

Lydia hissed from behind somewhere then joined Jonathan and waved sweetly but in mocking wave." Well you showed up, and not alone I see" said Jonathan

I noticed there was machine behind him what was it for. But whatever it was it not going be good that was for sure. "Jonathan stop this, last chance to stop the Ranavk evil you shouldn't even be here" I said yet he was here on his own freewill. He walked up to me now, I stood my ground telling others with mind" stay close, don't be fooled by what they say or do too you stay strong"

Jonathan said" you can say all want to me and to no make difference to me" Astrid was standing in pose like she read to fight, eyes went to the others they ready too" well if want to fight one on one then no powers fair fight"

"No it trap" said Clara with concern in voice, she didn't want see Astrid get hurt again. Even Magneto thought it might be trap too. "if you sure go ahead" Magneto said. I nodded and looked at my brother" you on" I say.

Facings my brother knowing this was last chance to stop him taking first swing, only to have dodge it, he landed punch on my shoulder it pushed me down bit" week still, you never be good will you" snickered Jonathan, but that's where he was wrong." Guys stop the machine at all cost" Clara and Magneto nodded and headed to the weapon but Lydia stopped in front them. "No you're not" burst out Lydia and went to stop them.


	13. no hope

I didn't know if they could handle Lydia and her powers would drive them insane or not, going try stretching my shield but id promised Jonathan no powers if used shield he'd know I blocking Lydia from using her powers on friends. I couldn't take chance" careful you two" I said to their minds warning them was best I could do. Rest they would have deal on own to best of their extant, my focus should be on Jonathan. Though that machine was number one on agenda to take down, but question did arise what did it do they still didn't know.

Lydia did what she did best "pain" said Lydia making Clara fall to her knees so much pain she was going feel now and Lydia laughed. Then say Magneto coming using metal around him shooting for her, no problem she looked into his mind and decided to play with his illusions. His childhood stuff was perfect to play with how Lydia couldn't resist toying with it.

Magneto tried to go help Clara but was stopped when saw mom, but no it was trick she was dead" Erik it's me" the image of Erik mom said. But the temptation see her made tears come to him face. "mom it can't be you, your dead" It must be Lydia doing her thought. But what got him mad when saw Shaw one killed his mom this was now personal. "Shaw" Magneto shouted and shoots his metal back out everywhere.

"what the" said Lydia breaking hold on Clara" he shouldn't be able do that while under my power thought Lydia. So much rage this person had that much be way as Lydia dodged the mental being shot everywhere.

Clara looked at Magneto shooting the metal and gave her idea to use her portals to their advantage. Sending blinking red/blue light in front one piece of metal, watch went through and opened by Lydia just missing her rats. Missed so kept trying determined with plan had in head.

"Things heating up now are they" said Jonathan, things couldn't be going better. Just had deal with Astrid now "I hated you for running my life mom was so happy before dad left for some other girl, but what was worse when he thought he could just walk back into are like 5 years later with little girl with him " moving to right as Astrid to swing at him." His new wife perishing. Had powers when you arrived, tired be nice help you from dad rages, beatings and other things. But once you got powers didn't need help so left I couldn't deal with it so if think you can help me you wrong" he would not go back no matter what. Astrid keeps her swings I just kept avoiding them.

Astrid thought how Jonathan could say all this, but of course she kinda blamed herself when she got hit from her dad, who never did it till mom died. But it was her dad actions that affected what happened if anything Jonathan be mad at him not me." is you blame someone blame dad not me, I'm just an excuse be bad for something when it was dads actions and you know this" I said.

Just like her to say that Jonathan thought, he didn't care he had mission to do and went to do it. "you're going pay". Was all he had to say before coming at me once more.

Things were not going so good with others back at the safe house; lots people lay dead or injured. Reagan was helping Beast with wounded now she had to hold back tears some just kids trying to get to safety with their family. It didn't feel fair" I hate fights" said Reagan" there so horrible"

Beast couldn't agree more" I don't like them any more then you or rest of us" said Beast sighing" only thing we can do be strong and do best to help" this made Reagan smile glad he could cheer her up from all this chaos.

Ranavk were lest they had to deal with now Delilah, Hellion and jack were here with others to try stopping them now and making sure they did what Jonathan told them to do.

Wolverine was battling Jack who could make his body into weapon so, of course Wolverine battled with his claws. "Battles are where no one wins and people good people die" said Wolverine. He had been in wars before main times all had same results. People lost wars and lives families chanced and devastated for life, knowing they couldn't go back a change it.

Toby shoots ice at Hellion who was trying us her powers to stop Nicholas. "Thanks bro" said Nicholas who kept shooting at aliens and trying make sure Hellion didn't stop him.

All them needed think up plan or they wouldn't get any ware in mean time Charles read minds and took control some see what was going on, glad mutants getting alone an could if they could just think plan up it be even better. As fate world rested in their hands, it was up to them stop this.


	14. blood, pain and locked cell

*Sorry not posted in bit been busy that all, and tiny bit forgot come back to it lol but I try get more soon

Lydia hung above the ground metal threw her blood dripped down on ground, small poodle formed now. Lifeless body hung there, all faces frightened and watched Magneto, eyes in full rage. As metal reseated and she feel to ground.

"She's dead" I muttered shocked to move now. But this shouldn't surprise me as id seen into Erik mind and this kind person he is, but over past days or months he wasn't him he was different. Thanks' to Lydia he was back to old self.

Clara even took steps away from Magneto, too scared to move like Astrid was. She didn't want be next to die.

Jonathan was impressed as usual and clapped" well you strong I have say, I didn't really need Lydia at moment so who really cares what happened to her" said Jonathan as walked and bent over Lydia dead body. Stroking her hair, and smiled.

Astrid face turned anger, how could he say that stuff about Lydia she trusted him" she trusted you you know" said Astrid hands went into fists." Then she gets killed and you don't even care at all" I have had it now with Jonathan but how could I get him change I didn't know what else to do now. Just when thought I had something the Ranavk's burst through door, what did they want but whatever it was couldn't be good as there was more than one that followed behind what looked like boss Ranavk.

Clara whispered to Astrid having walked up to stand beside her" this, this don't look good plan we could use something now"

Astrid spit out "I thinking , I thinking" though nothing came to Astrid mine" Charles we trapped need ideas" thought trying to reach Charles see if he hand any ideas. Otherwise they were goners or worse who really knows.

Charles was talking to someone but said "one second" they thought back to Astrid" what happed, hello" Astrid was just there a second ago something might have happened to them, darn Charles had no way get people up there other than Clara using her teleportation powers but she was with Magneto an Astrid. Whatever was going on they on own now nothing more he could do at least for time being.

"Astrid where are we" said Clara looking around, they seemed to be in cell Magneto was in same room as well Jonathan there too" something not right I can't get" Clara hugged herself and slumped to ground. She tried use powers but they didn't work.

Jonathan laughed" well ya because the cells temporary stop mutant from using powers not sure how it work" those Ranavk how could they, this made him mad not to mention being locked in cell with three people that wanted him dead. What else could go wrong oh end world maybe. "but this means we not going any ware any time soon"

Astrid grabbed her brother," if you didn't work with them we might not be here you know that" said Astrid "no you don't you never think you hate that all you ever done" Clara was trying pull Astrid away." This your fault you know now get use out here" there world was at stake they had get out they just has too. Astrid new others agreed or did them.

Wow now thought Clara" hey stop this will get use know where you know that right?" said Clara he with help Magneto finally got Astrid away from trying hurt her brother no half-brother to be more like it.

Astrid sighed," I hate say this but your friends has point" said Magneto when we get out I to would like take swing at him, but you get first dibs ok" getting out there main objective if they could get out, or more like the question was how do they get out. Since powers were useless what was left do.

Taking minute to think Astrid said" ok Jonathan I know we haven't gotten along but, we need get out here after that well we see what happens ok" I put my arm out in front of Jonathan, he wouldn't agree to this but with no chose would he chose put aside all fighting and help just for this once.

Looking at Astrid outstretched hand at first Jonathan didn't want know, but to get revenge on Ranavk he would need get out." This once that it" said Jonathan taking Astrid hand." You got that" Astrid nodded head "good"

Back at base things didn't seem be getting any better more, so many had fallen for both sides. Seemed like it would never end, thought Charles lot of mutants that battled had left with who was left to new safe house now." Have reached others" said Beast breaking Charles thoughts" no luck it up to them guess now" replied Charles" just have wait for Astrid get back to me"

"Guess gotta hope all have left" said Beast and went to go help tend to any hurt people.

More people were looking, helping, crying for loved ones things have gotten out hands even in this far into future, there must be way change that Charles sighed so much pain it just took on person to get others to stop this pain suffering.

Wolverine was smoking as normal when walked up to Charles" beast said still haven't heard from others think they alive?" said Wolverine then taking few puffs of his cigarette. Charles took what seemed like forever before saying" I don't know but I believe in them and that they are"


	15. sacrifice or standoff

Back on alien ship Astrid an others tried to think of way with others on how they could get free." What if we make lot noise they might come an open door, they we use powers escape" said Astrid most others ideas were odd and never wanted think about them again.

Jonathan just laughed thinking it was the most still not to mention overuse plan in human history" and while we at it lets build Trojan horse too" said Jonathan holding his stomic , watch was hurting from laughing so hard now, his fault.

Clara said" it could be worth try we go think through carefully, Astrid and Jonathan should be one to make noise, the Ranavk know they fight a lot" others all agreed even Jonathon oddly too." I can try pull them apart make look like we trying stop them" taking pause to speak and catch breath" magneto can stay on side and when open the door you make movie then we follow ok" talking another breath wow lot words I spoke though Clara.

Magneto just nodded hope they plan work was all he thought.

Ranavk stormed down prisoner chambers, having herd load ruckuses from within it. Figures it was coming from Jonathan room, thought at Ranavk seeing him and his sister at each other throats with other two trying breaking them apart. "hey break it up or will have to come in and make you" said Ranavk.

Only I and Jonathan didn't stop when we were told to, we never seemed to listen on I did but my brother didn't. I sure hoped this plan would work so far so good." You started this problem and got all us in here, It your fault you know" I shouted. Jonathan rolled his eyes at me." ya right it was my dad that left us for another women had you then came back, it broke my mom's heart at first I don't know why she took that traitor back in" Jonathon shouted back.

Magneto and Clara were doing their part trying getting them to stop, and it was looking very convincing. This plan might just work after all, as there fighting was starting to get enemy to notice them, and try stop them so perfect plan Clara thought to self.

The Ranavk growled and called for backup, and one another Ranavk showed up and were informed that they prisoners were not behaving. "At an inmpritant point in plans wow ok I deal with them, please go inform leader" said other Ranavk. The other Ranavk nodded and headed out leaving other deal with inmates. "It just us it seems" but before called another Ranavk that was nearby also. They opened the door and the mutants plan got under way.

"well that went well" said Clara as they closed door to cell, watch they managed to put two Ranavk in looking back hearing there cries saying "prisoners escaped" that didn't leave them much time to stop there plans and get off their ship. What hope nothing else get in way but im sure it will thought Clara.

Astrid had to admit it did go well, her powers were still out place but focused as best could. Not want to let others down, because she wasn't able control self." Ya seemed to easy, stay on your Gard" said Astrid. Then decided to contact Charles makes him aware they were ok" hey Charles you there sorry for wait we ran into problems" Astrid said via mind to Charles and waited for him respond.

Charles sighed in relief that they were alright. Before responding back" Glad hears from you, everyone ok? Erik didn't lose control or anything" Eric can be handful but Charles had feeling Astrid couldn't handle him better than he could.

Astrid laughed she could handle Erik, well hoped." Ya were all good, gotten locked up don't ask. Were managed get out" hesitating on last bit Erik did lose it before they were apprehended." He had miss hap but he fine now, besides it wasn't his fault anyway" nothing I said would look alright but, my words had truth. Its ways Lydia powers that made him go well crazy.

Charles knew, had feeling he might lose it anyway at lest he didn't course too much trouble or damage. Then explained that they were retreating getting as many injured etc back" you got find way stop this fast we not doing very well down here sadly" letting Astrid go finish up mission.

Astrid stopped "I need know one thing, is there way stop the Ranavk?" asked Astrid turning to face Jonathan.

Jonathan thought for moment" maybe a way but it kinda no fun way" said Jonathan Astrid wouldn't like it at all but explained anyway that the ship could be blown up and that they might not all make it unless on stayed behind. He wasn't going throw his life away no way who would though.

"I will stay behind" said Astrid. It would be old way everyone had chance live after everything that happened it was lease she could do save everyone she loved and even whole world.


End file.
